Gravity by Pringles: Scarpdesia Takedown
Gravity by Pringles: Scarpdesia Takedown is an upcoming action-based 2.5D fighting game for the Nintendo Switch. The game is based off of the Gravity by Pringles franchise, and features a new story that is canon to the franchise. In addition to the regular Gravity by Pringles cast of characters, the game also features new characters who make their first appearances in the franchise in the game. The game's story is said to have Dictator Scarp determined to take over the free world, and the students of Cape Kiskadee decide to hold a fighting tournament amongst themselves to determine who is strong enough to defeat Scarp. In addition, Scarp has scattered the 12 Astrology Medallions in various locations from around the world, the powers of which are able to defeat Scarp and the empire that he wishes to build. It is the first game in the Gravity by Pringles game trilogy, the next two games stated to be Gravity by Pringles: Global Conflict and Gravity by Pringles: Civil War. Controls Story While recovering from his latest defeat by Dennis Bilington of the Bilington Family, Dictator Thomas Scarp of Scarpdesia is trying to determine a plan to enact revenge on the eldest Bilington son. During a meeting of his top generals and advisors, Scarp hears of the 12 legendary Astrology Medallions, the power of which combined can make one change the free world to their liking. Upon hearing this, Scarp demands that he get the medals. However, his advisors inform him that the medals are scattered throughout the world, and would have to be found. Upon hearing this fact, Scarp decides to send out twelve of his most trusted and loyal teenage agents to retrieve the medallions. Meanwhile, at the residence halls of the Cape Kiskadee school that Johnathan Brown, and his friends attend, Dennis Bilington notes that Scarpdesia has been awfully quiet lately, and that he's becoming suspicious that something is going down. His worst fears are confirmed when the television show the friends are watching is interrupted to inform the residents that Scarpdesia has declared that they would discover the medallions, and that Scarpdesia will take over the free world. Bilington, is horrified and proceeds to try and exit the door in order to take down Scarp once again. However, the others stop him, and remind him that there are 12 medallions, and one person couldn't fight off an entire army on their own. 11 of the students decide to join Dennis, and he eventually decides that they will split up to different parts of the world. In addition, Dennis proposes that the students shall have a fighting tournament in order to determine who would be strong enough to take on Scarp. The battle for the Free World has begun! Endings Each one of the 12 playable characters have the same ending, which details what happened upon defeating Scarp and one of his teenage agents, as well as giving a hint towards the events of the next installment of the series. Johnathan Brown Ending After defeating Scarp once more, Johnathan Brown decides to hide the 12 Astrology Medallions in his possession in order to keep them from the rest of the world once again. Upon returning to his room, a mysterious letter is left by an organization known Rebecca Moreno Ending Lisa Moreno Ending Dennis Bilington Ending After defeating Scarp yet again, Dennis Bilington decides to hide the 12 astrology medallions in his possession in order to make sure that it never falls into the wrong hands again. Upon returning to his room in the residence halls, he finds a mysterious letter from a group simply named the Global Council concerning his near thwart of their plans for World Domination. It also informs him of an international fighting tournmanet to determine who will control the world. Dennis then grabs the medallions, knowing that his work isn't done. Isaiah Norton Ending Birch Grove Bilington Ending Ashima Punjabi Ending Astrology Medallions Playable Roster Bosses Although there are 13 bosses in the game, each one is only fought by one of the fighters with the exception of Dictator Scarp who is always the final boss for every fighter. Category:Original Games Category:Gravity by Pringles Games Category:Sactown Studios Games Category:Fighting Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Games by Thatkidwiththeafro